


The quiet

by Taera



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Available in Russian, M/M, Warm, little bit of drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pause before the jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Затишье](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376231) by [Tatrien (Taera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien). 



> Originally written for "Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2016".  
> Not beta-read, all mistakes are mine.  
> Also, maybe I should warn you, I've translated it in the middle of the night (3am), so there may be stupid typos present.

Silence and peace concealed contours of the impending events in a deceptive haze. In this turbid sluggishness, it was easy to lose both far-reaching plans and bitterness of betrayal, as well as the dull pain of duty, echoing in the wound from the gunshot that hadn’t completely healed yet. Shay felt inertia shrouding him, but he didn’t fight it. He saw British forces preparing for an assault on the French fort, he knew that _Morrigan_ will soon furrow rivers and oceans once more, he spent time on learning by heart the plan of the attack that Monro made with help of Weeks, and Gist, and countless scouts' reports. A plan in which _Morrigan_ would play a key role.

Soon Shay will be on his way, and then who knows how it will turn out; maybe he and the Colonel would get so far away from each other that they wouldn’t have a chance to meet ever again. And so Cormac tried to spend any and every spare moment in Monro’s company (especially when several days earlier he’d got a confirmation to his own feelings and realized no-one would turn him out), with all his will he tried to keep this fluffy wadding in his head, dulling anxiety and an urge to relieve his consciousness. For Shay was just a mere mortal, he, too, wanted warmth and peace. And he was truly content with light kisses and embraces during the nights. He was completely satisfied to simply sit near Monro with a book on his lap and watch the man work (when Shay saw piles of various papers on Colonel’s desk yesterday and offered his help, Monro softly refused and soothingly kissed his temple).

Despite the evident spicy aftertaste of the forthcoming events, the waiting stretched unhurriedly, every second as if filling up to the brims with viscous water before the second hand actually had the decency to move forward. And Shay knew he was drowning in this water, but this waiting made him happy – because it meant he’d spend one more moment with Monro. A little weakness he oh so wanted to allow himself. While he still could, for there would be no time for that later. For later he would command _Morrigan_ and storm the fort, and he wouldn’t be able to get distracted by things irrelevant to the battle, such as futile concerns for others.

He was a captain, and he was responsible for the lives of his crew.

But right now he was just a man in need of a human warmth.

“Master Cormac, have you fallen asleep?”

Stirring, Shay emerged from his musing. “No.” He couldn’t contain a smile when he caught Monro’s eyes and saw warmth in them. “Have you finished already?”

“Yes.”

George circled around the table, and Shay stood up to meet him halfway, feeling affection burning in his chest, an affection that was far more intense than what youth usually felt for those whom they admired.


End file.
